Proper Trap
by StarCube2
Summary: Epic Story


Chapter 1: Feelings

"Some women like a self-assured man, but there is a difference between being self-assured and being arrogant."

Chris was 22 years old who is spoiled and has a short-temper. He wasn't always like this, but coming from a rich family what would you expect? He had everything he wanted and he was bored with it. So he decided to enroll in one of his father's private universities for the gifted. Everyone praised and hated him, but the haters would never speak up for his foul actions because they can get expelled in a blink of an eye. One day his tyranny was challenged by a 23 years old woman. At fist he walked away from her thinking that she just has a crush on him or she is jealous. Then he got angry he wanted to expel her, but he knew that if he expels her it'll just show everyone that he can't handle her. She was the talk of the school for she had embarrassed him in front of everyone with her strong-mind. He couldn't back down now he can feel that his empire, reputation, and respect was diminishing. So one day he announced to everyone that she was his woman. He forced her to go on dates with him she had no choice because he was going to take out all the classes that she loves if she refused. After a couple of dates he fell in love with her elegant yet fierce personality, but she was repulsed by him more and more, but in his mind he thought who could resist being around him. Everyday he would feed her some sushi, lobster, and steak. He would shower her with gifts made of diamond and gold. He took her to the best mall and had designers pick out outfits for her. They picked up a lacey and see through night gown and some lotion. When they got home he washed and brushed her soft hair. In school all the females were jealous that he acted that way towards her and not them. So they tried to get rid of her, but Tyler found out and expelled them. Tyler took her back to his place and massaged her with oil. After that he read her his favorite book she fell asleep and he tucked her in with a kiss. Tyler hired the bet artist to paint a portrait of her which cost a lot of money. He enjoyed being in his own world and not considering her feelings. One day they had a picnic under a blossom tree and it was romantic because the sun was setting so he gave her his jacket for warmth. He kissed her passionately and she was obligated to kiss him back or so she thought. Everything was wonderful so he decided to return her to her classes. So the day after he returned her he saw her at school he then ran up to her and said, "Hey love." She did not reply she kept walking and then he grabbed her arm. She looked at him with an angry glare and he was shocked.

Chapter 2: The wraith of a man's scorn

"How can an arrogant man love?"

Tyler: "Love what is wrong?"

The women, Katherine: "If you thought I enjoyed being held against my will then I was right about you from the beginning. "

Tyler: "I thought we ended this hard to get game and now you know your place as my lover."

Katherine: "Please, I will never be your anything because I despise you from the bottom of my heart!"

Tyler: "I am rich, quite dashing and anyone would die to be me so what is it about me that you hate love?"

Katherine: "Your arrogance, your shallowness, your discourteous and your attitude I can go on forever, but you repulse me so bye!"

(Tyler releases her) Later on he kidnaps her

Katherine: "Let me go!"

Tyler: "You can't be serious love? Common let's go on a date."

Katherine: "Is this another one of your threats?"

Tyler: (Smirks) "No."

(Katherine wasn't obligated so she stepped out of the limo)

(Tyler goes after) He gets impatient

Tyler: "You know I have a short-temper so stop playing around."

Katherine: "Does it look like I will be playing around with a low life, arrogant person like you?"

Tyler: "Your really serious aren't you?"

Katherine: "Of course."

(Tyler grabs her arm )

Tyler: "I love you and I will never stop trying to get you to love me back!"

Katherine: You don't know what love is

Tyler: "There's one thing I'm certain of and that is my feelings for you love."

Katherine: "Your just mixing love with desire because I challenge you and for that you find me so irresistible."

Tyler: "Your just the woman I need in my life."

Katherine: "I'm not willing to play that role."

Tyler: "I will offer you money."

Katherine: "You don't love me you know why? because if you did then you would know what I'm all about! I cannot be bought! and money means nothing to me, but I don't expect you to understand now let me go!"

(Tyler releases her and she walks off)

Tyler was heart broken for months he shut everyone out instead of his usual reign at the school he was quite and for a long time no one knew he existed they only fear him when he walked their way. He had cold eyes at school and the look of sadness when he was alone. Everyone thanked Katherine for changing his personality yet there was a feeling of unease deep within her. She rang his door bell he let her in. He didn't even look at her he had a look of sadness in his eyes.

Katherine: If this is another one of your tricks then I hope you know that it won't work on me

Tyler: If you didn't care about me why visit?

Katherine: "Don't mistaken this visit as me caring for you I'm simply here because I was curious of why your acting this way and I have the right to know the truth after all you did hold me hostage and threaten to take my classes away."

Tyler: "I already told you that I love you!"

(He stared with a seriousness in his eyes)

The room turned so intense in a blink of an eye

Katherine: "Your just being like this because you didn't get what you want instead of moping around you should of showed me your feelings, but you have none to show for because like I said you only wanted me because you wanted a challenge in your life."

(Tyler grabs her and kisses her passionately)

(Katherine pushes him away)

Katherine: "I have a boyfriend!"

Tyler: (in a cold voice) "Who is it I will kill him?"

Katherine: "If you do I will never talk to you ever again!"

Tyler paused for a moment to cool down

Tyler: "Sigh, fine I won't, but tell me anyways curiosity is one of a human's weaknesses."

Katherine: "Your chef, Jeremy."

(Tyler stares at Katherine in shock he was outraged, but he did not show it for he did not want her to leave)

Katherine: "Are you in shock or anger because you ask yourself how can a person who has nothing can be able to obtain my heart?"

Tyler: "Neither love because I'm too heart broken to feel anything else, but you being here eases my shattered heart. Believe it or not it is your decision and no one can tell you otherwise."

Katherine: "If you insist on whining I will go."

Tyler: "No, stay I'm sorry love."

Katherine: "I have a name I will not be answered by that nickname you gave me because I have to much too much self respect."

Tyler: "I promise you I will address you as Katherine."

Katherine: "That's better."

Tyler: "So how did your relationship start?"

Katherine: "Well I have you to thank for."

Tyler: "Was it because of all the months we dated at my house that you ran into him?"

Katherine: "Precisely."

Tyler: "Your so cruel Katherine."

Katherine: "Your even worse."

(Tyler chuckles)

Katherine: "I'm transferring to another university"

Tyler: "WHAT?!"

Tyler: "You cannot transfer I would miss you too much!"

Katherine: "That's not my concern, but I will miss you somewhat."

Tyler: "Can I visit you at your new school?"

Katherine: "No, because I want you to move on I have to admit that I like you better as an arrogant person than this person in front of me."

Tyler: "Please love I'm begging."

Katherine: "I have to go now bye."

(Tyler grabs her and holds her)

Tyler: "Don't go!"

(Katherine pushes him off and leaves and Tyler cried for a couple of months)

Chapter 3: Revenge

"To forget something you must replace it with something even greater."

Tyler gets revenge on Katherine. He studies on how to be a player

Part 1 of 3: Thinking Like a Player

1  
Don't spend all of your energy on one girl. Never lose focus of the big picture. Being a true player is not about concentrating all of your energy on one girl or one group of girls as soon as you get somewhere necessarily. Leaving girls prematurely is also a big mistake too but you want to make sure you establish a connection with a girl(s) when you get to a spot, enough so that when you decide to circulate, they will know who you are later on, and be glad you came back. Hanging around for too long on a first meeting can look desperate and you may go stale. #*Be funny, spontaneous and memorable. NEVER insult them and if you are insulted by them, do not show that it worries you because you are a player.

They should be glad you gave them your time in the first place. Laugh it off and move on without being nasty, like water off a player's back.

2

Chill. Don't rush or force anything. A player always has another option and others should be aware of this too. If it's not going down the way you want it to with a lady, don't force it. You might run into her next week and be able to pick up from where you left off. If you keep texting the girl to see where she's at, she'll lose interest quickly. If you chill out and play hard to get, then she'll be coming back for more.

3

Believe that you're a true player. The most important thing once you have honed your skills is that you realize you are a true player and never doubt yourself. If you are confident, positive, original, and outgoing, then you should not have any need to doubt your player status. Remember, you don't become a player overnight. It takes practice and study. The reason the word 'Player' exists is because it's all in the game.

All players have faced rejection at some point. Think of it as the necessary steps needing to be taken on your way to becoming a true boss player.

Part 2 of 3: Acting Like a Player

1  
Never be arrogant. A true player is a man of the people. It should not necessarily be just about talking to girls. A player knows what they are and acts accordingly. Self-assured and arrogant are two very different things. Remember that no one wants to talk to someone who thinks they are better than him. The best players can let people know they are confident in their own abilities without putting anyone else down. These are the kind of people others will want to hang around.

This kind of confident attitude will ultimately attract women and like-minded wing men.

2  
Own your style. A true player is always looking, smelling and feeling fresh when he is out and about. How many times do you go out somewhere and see a whole bunch of guys with very similar clothes, hair cuts, and drinks? The best way to start acting like a player is to be yourself. Don't be afraid to wear clothes that you think are different and cool - not necessarily what is fashionable this week. Throw something in that nobody else will be wearing - a crazy coloured scarf or a shirt that makes you stand out without looking like a clown, dressing up like you are wearing a costume is not the way to go here.

Shoes are important - girls notice shoes. Wear something eye catching but not too insane.

Take care of your physical appearance too. Some sort of exercise or work out each week will never do you any harm. It will pay off in all areas.

3  
Show respect. Perhaps one of the most important things for a player to be aware of is that he should respect other players at all times. Insecurity is not a trait of a player, it's a trait of a hater. This also goes for how you treat women. If you are disrespectful to women in front of them, not only will they dislike you but you will be unable to creep on them later and make a romantic move - which in essence is against what being a player is all about.

Remember people's names when they tell you. Repeat it if you have to once they tell you.

If a girl says something positive about another guy who is there too, never say anything negative about him. Being cool will show you are still comfortable with who you are. If that does happen, she may be testing the water with how you will react, so chill and throw something in like "the girl next to him is nice too..." You're a player, and it's a little bit cheeky. She will probably also know that you recognize what she was trying to do.

4  
Avoid fights. Sometimes, as a man, they are necessary or unavoidable, it's true. A player should not let himself be disrespected but, avoid them at all costs if you are out to meet girls. Its a major turn off for any girl with class. It also affects your game dramatically if you are not in a good place mentally when talking to women. The vibe of the player is almost always cool and un-phased. Girls will flock to a player if he looks like he can offer them a good time, so don't get caught up with fights.

Smile a lot and enjoy the night. The best result is to end up in bed with a girl, not in hospital or the police station. Very un-player.

5.  
Don't jump into bed with every girl you see. You may be a player but it's important to be safe. Players don't want babies running around and they don't want to catch anything. If you have a reputation for sleeping with every girl in town, the girls will stop wanting you after a while.

Part 3 of 3: Having What a Player Needs

1  
Find your drink. This is similar to clothing and owning your own style. Decide on a drink for yourself and always order it... Doesn't mean you can't mix it up but have a signature drink. Players usually don't stick to just beer or spirits - throw something like a martini in every now and again or try your favourite spirit with something a bit out of the ordinary like Vodka with soda water and a splash of guava. Players recognize that variety is the spice of life with all things.

Girls remember this sort of stuff and it's one more way to say to people that you are a player who does what he has to when it comes to getting down. If your signature drink is something that is interesting, you can ask a girl "Do you want to try this?".

Almost always a good way to tell if a girl likes you is if she says yes. It shows she trusts you and isn't afraid of putting her mouth somewhere yours has been. Something else important to remember here is that you also need a little bit of knowledge about drinks that girls will order.

Learn about a couple of wines/sparkling wines and champagnes at different price points and taste a couple of girly drinks. This gives you something to talk about with them and lets you understand them better.

Remember, when you go to buy a girl or girls drinks, remember clearly what they ordered. Going back with the wrong drinks will show you didn't care about them enough to remember.

2  
Have money. A player can not really be a player if he can't afford to have a good time. Make sure you have more than enough money to go out if you are trying to creep on girls. Buy drinks but get drinks bought for you too. Don't try to stick to any rules about this with girls you don't know. Every situation is different. Perhaps every two drinks you buy them, they should buy you one. There are no hard and fast rules about this but don't just be buying girls drinks all night that you dont know.

It doesn't guarantee any action and if anything they won't respect you - no one takes a player for a ride. Also, it's not how a player should be doing things.

You shouldn't need to buy your way into anything, but you should have enough cash to stay there. When you take a girl home, pay for the taxi. She will have to get herself home eventually anyway.

3  
Have the ultimate crib. Your player sanctum should represent who you are. A boring house is not going to work. That doesn't mean you have to fill it with crap either, just make it a place that you feel comfortable and that girls will feel comfortable too. Have drinks at your house for when you get home with a girl. It's a great way to ease the tension for her being in a stranger's home, even though she should feel great about being allowed into a player's house.

Keep your house clean and pay attention to areas like your bathroom and bedroom most importantly. She will be visiting both of these areas so its very important they look clean and welcoming.

Have appropriate music ready when you get home. She doesn't want to keep listening to loud dance music or rap.

Don't make it too chilled though either, you don't want to lose the vibe.

Then he set his plan into action he went out and became a player to women at the bar. He succeeded within 2 months after that he moved onto step two in his plan which was to get plastic surgery. But before he did he thought out a plan where he could use the people that knew he had plastic surgery. Those people would be David who everyone trusts and of course David would tell Tami, his girlfriend, Bryan, his right hand man, Edgar, who is so naive and always believes the good in everyone. Tyler went to each one of their houses and made sure that they don't tell anyone aside from who already knows. Tyler told them to act as if he never gotten the plastic surgery. They all agreed on it and wished him the best of luck on his operation.

Chapter 4: The plan

"Eyes that are blind cannot understand nor shed water down their faces."

(Tyler wakes up from the face surgery)

Tyler: "With this second chance I shall take vengeance on my love for she has not seen the wraith of a man's scorn!"

Hot Nurse: "You look amazing now I have to give you a sponge bath." (smiles)

Tyler: "Sexy lady make sure you wash my good."

(The nurse brought me into a room)

"I began to kiss her and she moaned a little. Then I unbutton her shirt I ripped her bra off and I took off her panties. I grabbed her ass as I sucked on her tits and then I penetrated her. She moaned even louder she bite on a towel so no one can hear her getting satisfied."I left her huffing and feeling the need to want more. I was careful to have sex with many different women from schools, hospitals and accountings from different states because I didn't want to have a reputation as a player. I gained all the methods of having sex with these whores. Later that week I went to check for stds luckily none of those sluts I fucked had anything. If they did I would torture them by penetrating them so hard that they will lose all feelings of any pleasure in their hole. As soon as I left David and Tami, my old friends came they picked me up. In the car Tami cheerful as usual invited everyone to meet at her father's restaurant right now. We arrived there it was about dinner time. David and Tami ordered the lobster, Edgar orders the steak, Bryan ordered the prawns, and I ordered the spaghetti.

David asked me, "Is it okay to bring a +1 here?"

I suppose I should because I have to gain David's trust.

Tyler: "Yes, who is it?"

David: "Jeremy and his girlfriend Katherine. Don't worry I'll introduce you to them he's a cook and his girlfriend goes to a private university for the gifted."

-Fate had brought Katherine and I together and now she will face my wraith all thanks to David muhahaha-

They came I introduce myself I tried being humble so that Katherine doesn't suspect a thing. I swallowed my deep hatred for their relationship and had a very polite personality so she would accept me and not suspect anything. The night went according as plan, but I still need a leverage someone from the inside a pathetic woman perhaps so I can use her as leverage. Suddenly the nurse that I fucked from the plastic surgery room came towards our table.

The hot nurse- DAVID?

David: Hey it's Veronica

Tyler was glad that David was of use because it saved him the time of going through all that trouble of finding her

David introduced everyone to her. Veronica told everyone that Tami's father hired her as a waitress.

Tami: So how's managing two jobs going for you?

Veronica: Stressful if only I had a guy in my life I wouldn't complain about the work if I knew I was coming home to a loving boyfriend sorry to spoil your night

Tami- No it's fine I understand

David: You know my friend, Tyler is available

(Katherine interrupted)

Katherine: Not so fast before anyone goes on a blind date together they must pass my test I can sense these things

So for 3 weeks Katherine and I hung out every day for 2 hours. She asked questions that were traps, but I wasn't complaining. Being around Katherine was part of my plan too so it was a bonus to dating Veronica. One day David, Tami, Edgar and Bryan sat down with Tyler and had a talk

Them: I don't think it's wise to trick Katherine after all you already know her so for her to test you is pointless when you already know all of her answers

Tyler: "I do not wish to deceive Katherine, but she brought it upon herself. I am a decent gentlemen if Katherine would give me the chance to be and you all know that of me. So do not worry I will grow on her in due time rest assured that no one is going to get hurt in this deceit.

Them: "I suppose your right."

David: "How is it going so far?"

Tyler: "I like to be friends with Katherine someday as for Veronica we are getting closer."

After a while Veronica persuaded Katherine to let her date me. Katherine agreed feeling unease a bit. Three weeks into the relationship Veronica and I had lots of sex I would act kind to her, do romantic things for her and then I would leave her several times. She kept wanting me more each time I did that. It had gotten to a point in our relationship that I had full control of her. She was willing to do anything for me so I told her about my plan. She agreed to doing anything for me as long as I stayed in the relationship with her. I grew colder and colder to her and she grew more clingy to me. After the sex I would leave her eventually I stopped doing those romantic things. She didn't care as long as I say I love her even if I don't mean it.

Chapter 5: Katherine

"Private feelings is only a satisfaction when one's enemies are eliminated till then we must mass over our feelings no matter how much it hurts."

Jeremy had fun with Katherine, but he was jealous that Tyler spent a lot of time with his girlfriend. So Jeremy had more and more sex with Katherine. That made Katherine super tired because he would always have sex with her. When she fell asleep from working too hard he carried her to the bed. And then he took off her panties and licked her pussy. She moaned while killing stop. He put his dick in her mouth and she had to suck on it while he finger fucked her. After awhile she was fed up with him.

Katherine: "NO MORE! I'M NOT A TOOL!"

Jeremy: "You were never a tool!"

Katherine: "Then no more until I say so."

Jeremy: "No way!"

(He ripped her clothes off and tried to penetrate her)

She fought back and pepper spray him then she put on his clothes and ran out the door and she sat under a tree and was filled with sadness in her eyes and Tyler saw her

Tyler: "What troubles you Katherine?"

Katherine: "My boyfriend."

Tyler: "I am a shoulder to cry on and my ears are always open"

Katherine: "That's nice, but it's personal."

Tyler: "I understand."

Katherine was on rebound her heart suddenly raced for Tyler.

Katherine: "Can you take me home?"

Tyler: "Of course."

Tyler drove her to his secret house

Katherine: "This isn't my home."

Tyler: "I know, but I can't leave you alone knowing that your so sad."

Katherine: hmm

Tyler: "My conscience won't be cleared until I have tried my all to help you."

Katherine agreed and they went in his house and into his room. Tyler gave her the grand tour of the house there was the movie room, the library room, the computer room, the video game room and the last room he showed her was his room. She walked into his room as he locked the door from behind.

Katherine: Your room is so neat and tidy

Tyler: Yes, well I love to keep everything organized sorry

Katherine: No, I like it

Tyler offered her to sit on his bed while he poured her a glass of water and Katherine drank it.

Tyler and Katherine both sat on his bed and watched a movie together. Tyler made her laugh a lot and she forgotten about her sadness for a while. She thanked him with a hug. He began to lend on her and kissed her neck. She didn't know what to do so she just let him. She was on the rebound after all. She stopped his lips and put his hand on her cheek and french kissed her. She kissed back then he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He kissed her shoulder and took off her bra he began to suck on her tits. She wanted to stop him so she pushed him slightly, but he finger fucked her so she grabbed his shirt tightly. She wanted to say stop, but she moaned instead. She began to cry so he stopped.

Tyler: I'm so sorry

He put her clothes back on and then opened the door with his head looking down in shame. Katherine closed the door and they sat on his bed.

Katherine: It's not your fault I should have done a better job of stopping you

Tyler: Let us agree that it was both of our faults

Katherine: Agree

They shook hands and their faces were closer they almost kissed

Katherine: I shouldn't be doing this I have a boyfriend

Tyler: He made you sad I'm guessing that's why your like this I understand. After all I'm the one who should feel really really bad for taking advantage of you. Your so beautiful and kind I couldn't help myself, but I'm glad that I stopped when it wasn't too late. I'm going to take a shower now you better go.

Katherine: "Thanks for being so understanding."

Tyler went into the bathroom and started undressing. Suddenly Katherine came in as he turned on the shower. She was naked and he happily invited her in he rubbed her tits with soap and she rubbed his nuts with the other soap bar. Then they both rubbed each other's backs and hair. After they rinse they passionately kissed in the bathroom. And then he licked her pussy she moaned loudly. He then stopped and opened the door and sat on his bed.

Tyler: I'm sorry for violating you again (sad face)

This time she got on top of him and kissed him he looked surprised then he pushed her on the bed. He got on top of her, kissed her lips passionately and penetrated her. She put his arms around him and he kissed her neck and grabbed her tits. She started moaning he changed sex position and lifted her legs up more so his dick can go in deeper. She moaned louder and feeling so much pleasure she started to drool. After hours of sex they stopped both huffing out of breath. They laid in bed naked and cuddling each other. Everything felt so right yet it was so wrong.

Katherine: So I take it that you have many experiences in sex?

Tyler: (chuckles) I never had sex before when I was touching you all I was thinking about was how remarkable of a woman that you are and… I did some research on how to pleasure a woman. I took sex education and naturally I was curious.

(Katherine smiles)

Katherine: "It's okay."

(Tyler holds her tighter and kisses her forehead and Katherine's phone rings she picks up her phone it was Jeremy)

(Katherine leaves)

Tyler looked out the window as she gets in her car and drives away he laughed maniacally.

Tyler: My plan is working to my satisfaction muhahaha.

It turns out that Edgar and Bryan filmed it all. His plan was set now he has to wait for the perfect time to take revenge on her. That night Tyler slept he had terrible nightmares that made him feel guilty about his plan. But even if he told her she would hate his guts forever. Then one night he dreamt of them holding hands together and him kissing her. He woke up and got a glass of water and tried falling asleep to music. That morning he left for school she was there. She avoided him for sometime, but then she texted him telling him to meet her under the tree the day they had sex. So they meet up and talked.

Katherine: Look let's agree to never talk to each other again so we won't have to tell anyone

(Tyler stares at her)

Tyler: Sigh so all that passion was for nothing? that meant nothing to you?

Katherine: It was a mistake that I deeply regret and I'm sorry for misleading you I was vulnerable at the time

Tyler: Sigh, I will give you time to think this through rationally if you need me you know where to find me

(Tyler leaves)

While spending time away from his beloved Tyler was torn he realized that he still loves her. But she was taken already and she wounded his heart so he should take revenge. He was confused because he pondered whether it was worth it or not.

Chapter 6: Veronica

"The worse thing you can do to a woman is piss them off."

Veronica got very jealous that her boyfriend slept with Katherine. So one day she tricked Tyler into staying in her room. Little does he know he's being held hostage with chains.

Veronica: Katherine is a slut you belong to me! I will make you love me. WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE HER AND NOT ME! THAT BITCH!

Tyler: DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HER! IT'S NOT ME IT'S YOU YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME JUST TO GET ATTENTION AND YOU'VE BEEN REALLY JEALOUS OF PEOPLE I HANG OUT WITH AND YOUR CLINGY AS HELL I CANNOT DEAL WITH YOUR OBSESSION AND INSANITY TOWARDS ANYONE ANY LONGER

Veronica- IF YOU LEAVE ME I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE AND IT'LL ALL BE YOUR FAULT

Tyler- GO AHEAD IT'S YOUR DECISION IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. I WAS JUST USING YOU AS LEVERAGE!

(SERENITY STORMED OFF MAD AND CRYING)

Veronica: I will never let you go now stay here I have to take care of Katherine. But when I come back were going to have passionate sex. AND I WILL GET YOU TO LOVE ME!

Tyler: Veronica come back! VERONICAAAA!

Jeremy was driving Katherine to a dentist appointment when Veronica in her black sub tried shooting at us. The blood poured out of Jeremy he was hit in the arm. Katherine dialed Tyler's number she panic and cried, but he didn't pick up. David's phone rings. He picks up.

Katherine: "David!, David!, Jeremy, and I are being under attacked can you pick us up?"

David: "I'm on 10th ave., Martin Luther King."

Katherine: "Were on the 14th"

David: "That's 4 blocks away hang in there I'm coming!" (Hangs up)

David drove 90 mph as he races to her as Veronica shot the car so badly it broke. Jeremy steps out of the car shielding Veronica from attacking Katherine. Veronica cried as she held up the gun to him.

Veronica: "Step aside or I'll have to hurt you badly."

Jeremy: "Never! I love her." He shields Katherine.

Veronica: "That slut cheated on you with my boyfriend!"

(Jeremy stares at Katherine)

Katherine: "I'm sorry."

Jeremy- "I'll pretend that it never happened."

Veronica: "You bitch, no matter what you do everyone treats you like a princess!"

Jeremy: "VERONICA, LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR PEOPLE TREAT YOU LIKE A TOOL INSTEAD OF A HUMAN BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THEM AND YOUR NOT CONSIDERATE. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!"

Veronica: "EVEN IF I TRIED TO BE NICE EVERYONE ONLY PAYS ATTENTION TO KATHERINE YOUR SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND WHO PROBABLY HAD FUN FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND."

Jeremy: "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I FORGAVE HER ALREADY!"

Veronica: "SO WHY IS IT THAT WHEN SHE DOES SOMETHING WRONG YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE FORGIVES HER, BUT NOT ME!? SHE IS JUST AS WRONG AS I AM!"

Jeremy: "VERONICA, YOUR VINDICTIVE, YOU ARE AN ATTENTION WHORE AND YOUR SHALLOW THAT IS EVEN WORSE THAN KATHERINE CHEATING BECAUSE AT LEAST SHE'LL FEEL GUILTY AND IT'LL EAT HER UP INSIDE UNLIKE YOU!"

Jeremy use his last strength to take the gun away from her hand. He pulled the trigger and shot her and then she pulls out a knife from her shoe and stabs him with the knife. They both passed out.

David came and called 911 for Veronica and Jeremy and then took Katherine with him. Then David drove to his secret hide out. They stepped out of the car.

David: "What a beautiful day."

Katherine is speechless

David: "I'm going to hold you now feel free to cry in my arms."

Katherine: "I'm not going to cry!" (starts to cry)

David: Katherine what am I going to do with you

Katherine: Tami won't like you

(interrupted)

David: Tami doesn't have to know (smiling)

Katherine: Why are you being this way?

David: I somewhat have feelings for you still and I can't hide it any longer. The pain in my heart every time your with a guy that hurts you or isn't treating you right

Katherine: That's my problem

David kisses Katherine passionately he held her down and kisses her body. She blushed and got horny. She started crying so he got off.

David: I told you I still love and care for you very much I can't help it no matter what I do with Tami sigh I am hopeless

Katherine: Time heals all wounds

David: I love you so much

Katherine: "Please, David no more."

David: "Okay, I'm sorry."

(he held her tighter their faces closer he kissed her and grabbed her ass) They made out for a while before he drove her back)

Veronica: "I'm back and that bastard, Jeremy shot me! now I want pleasure to get rid of the mood that I'm in."

Tyler: Let go of me so I can pleasure you better

Veronica: I'm not naive so shut up and take it like a man

Tyler: "I like to be the dominate one because I'm experienced in having sex with women."

Veronica: "I fucked a lot of guys too!"

She began to rip his clothes off. She kissed him everywhere and sucked on his dick. He did not enjoy any of it he tried telling her that she'll never satisfy him. But she continued licking his body and taking his dick and putting it inside her hole. She moaned his name she forced him to have sex with her for a long amount of time. Through all that time he tried thinking of Katherine. But Veronica's moans were so different from Katherine he felt repulse by Veronica so much that he couldn't. After hours he fell asleep in chains still. She continues to suck his dick while he's slumbering. Then she divise another evil plan she laughed sinisterly.

Veronica: Tyler wake up I need you to do something for me

Tyler: "What is it?" (In a cold voice)

Veronica: "I won't harm a single hair on Katherine if you do role play with me and in this role play you must say that I'm better than Katherine oh and trash her good."

Tyler: "How will I know that you kept your promise?"

Veronica: "I will video tape everything with my cap cam."

Tyler: "Fine."

They began role playing

Tyler: "Oh Veronica I'm sorry I used you now I see that your better than Katherine."

Veronica: "How good am I?"

Tyler: "Your so good that I feel guilty towards you for using Katherine."

Veronica: "Let's put on that sex tape of you fucking Katherine to make our sex better."

(Veronica puts on the tape) Then she got onto of Tyler and fucked him hard she moaned, "Oh Tyler Tyler!"

Tyler: "Veronica out of everyone I used I love you the best."

Veronica: "I was beginning to think that you have real feelings for Katherine."

Tyler: "I was just using her to have sex when you were busy with work. I just missed you so much."

Veronica: "Tear my pussy up."

(Tyler licks her pussy intensely) and penetrates her

After hours of trashing Katherine and moaning…

Veronica: "Wasn't that fun? Now I have to go out and show this tape to Katherine."

Tyler: "You vindictive bitch!"

Veronica: "You started it I'll be back love." (she winked and left)

Tyler tried to escape, but it was no use. Veronica showed the tape to Katherine she cried and left. David followed her that night Katherine slept at David's house. The day before his wedding with Tami.

Chapter 7: David

"Is it possible to have two lovers?"

Where all at David's wedding except for Tyler who was missing and Veronica who we didn't care about. David's wedding was beautiful it was like in a korean drama. "Do you take this woman as your bride?" said the priest.

David said, "No, Tami I can't marry you I'm still in love with Katherine."

(Tami ran out and cried)

I quickly left before David saw me, but then Jeremy saw me and followed me out.

David: "Kathy I love you please give me another chance!"

Jeremy said, "That's my girlfriend!" (He gave him a cold stare)

"Tami will kill you," said Edgar.

David: "I don't care!"

Bryan: "Look she's standing on the edge of the roof top!"

Edgar said. "Omg!"

Katherine ran to her as quickly as possible with Edgar running behind and David frozen with guilt. Katherine grabbed Tami as she was jumping off and Edgar grabbed me he was slipping suddenly we all got pulled up by Jeremy. Katherine walked towards Tami and slapped her. "Tami don't be so stupid!" Tami gave me a cold stare and David finally pulled Tami away.

David: "Tami calm down this isn't the end of the world."

Tami: "YES, IT IS!"

David held her tight she tried to struggle, but it was no use. The next morning Tami packed their bags and took David on a road trip to rebuild their love again.

It was no use the role playing, the cooking and doing everything didn't work. David was worried about Katherine and he realized that he still loves her a lot more than he thought. Tami desperately tries everything, but David kept pushing her off.

Tami: "Why her?! we've been together for 6 years and those were the best years of my life that I wasted on you! you asshole!"

(slaps David)

David: "I'm so sorry Tami."

Tami: "We can start over here." (she hand cuffed him to the bed)

David: "Tami be rational about this."

Tami: "How can I when the person that I thought loved me, but now I know that it was a lie!"

(slaps David again)

David: "Tami stop slapping me! look I love her I can't get her out as much as I try! I do love you, but I love her more. There's just too much history I'm sorry."

Tami: "Then I will make you love me."

David: "Be rational do you really think holding me hostage will make me love you or even like you?"

Tami: "We have time you'll eventually change your mind. I give it two years of being close to me should fix everything."

(David gulps)

Chapter 8: Jeremy

"Long distance is a tragedy for lovers."

2 years gone by

Today was Jeremy's hockey game I cheered him on. Just a couple seconds left till the game was over he had one shot at it. Score! the crowd goes wild. He was so happy that he ran towards me and gave me a big kiss. Suddenly Veronica came and shot him

Katherine: SOMEONE CALL A PARAMEDIC! Jeremy I'm so sorry (cries)

(Jeremy passed out from bleeding)

After his recovery he tried to find her, but she hid from him because it was too dangerous for anyone to be around her. One day when she was trying to hide he found her and grabbed her.

Jeremy: "Don't run away from me no matter what happens I love you."

Katherine: "It's all my fault I wish I was never born!"

(Jeremy grabs her and kisses her)

Jeremy: "Silly girl you simply cannot control love."

Katherine: "I'm sorry." (crying)

(Jeremy held her)

Jeremy: "I'm going away for 3 years to study abroad I'll be back I love you."

Katherine: "Okay."

Jeremy: "Bryan and Edgar will look after you from a distant."

Kathy: "Okay."

2 1/2 years later

Chapter 9: Watching over

"Sometimes we lose site of the mission because all humans have an emotion as a weakness."

Katherine bleed she passed out when she woke up she saw Bryan attending to her wounds. He gave her a water bottle she drank it down like a dehydrated person. After that he gave her some food she ate it slowly because he told her she might choke

Katherine: "Is this your room?"

Bryan: "Yes, it is you were injured and your boyfriend told me to look after you."

Katherine: "You took off my clothes?"

Bryan: "This is the thanks I get for attending to your bleeding wrist, scar back, and bleeding neck?"

Katherine: "I'm sorry it's just your a guy."

Bryan: "It's fine."

Katherine: "Are you and Edgar watching me from a distant every second of the day?"

Bryan: "That's for us to know and for you to never find out."

Katherine: "I'm leaving I can't stay here any longer."

(Bryan grabs her arm)

Bryan: "I have to be your body guard from now on because Veronica is still after you."

Katherine: "Suit yourself."

For 2 months Katherine and Bryan hung out a lot and soon Bryan didn't feel like he was obligated to be her body guard more like she was his best friend. He was really into her, but he tried to stop his feelings. One day when they were in his bed watching t.v. they laughed and had a good time watching the movie. When out of the blue he kissed herm but she didn't stop him he was shocked and kissed her more passionately and began touching her body. All of a sudden Veronica came through the window with a gun and Bryan shield her. He tried to take the gun away from Veronica he fought her she fell and then Bryan tied her up. Bryan called Edgar and he came over quick with a pill.

Bryan: "Are you sure that this will work?"

Edgar: "The CIA tested it out on someone before and it worked."

Katherine: "What's going on?"

Bryan: "Were hoping that this pill will take her memories away we don't know what she will and will not remember, but were going to chance it."

Edgar fed her the pill she collapsed. She fell into a deep slumber hours later she woke up. The only person she knew was Edgar everyone else was a mystery

Edgar: "Your finally awake you must of fell sleep last night while we were all watching a movie."

Veronica: "I'm sorry I don't know anyone else except you, Edgar."

Edgar: "I wouldn't blame you for not knowing since I just introduce you to them yesterday. Allow me to reintroduce you this is Bryan and Kathy guys this is Veronica."

Bryan and Kathy: "Hello."

Veronica: "Hi hmm Kathy you look familiar have we met before?"

Kathy: "N…No we haven't sorry."

Veronica: "I feel strange like I'm forgetting something."

Edgar: "Well you did drink a lot so that might clear things up for you."

Veronica: "Wow I must of drank a lot."

Bryan: "Here let me take you home it's the least I can do you seem like a lost puppy."

Veronica hesitant, "hmm."

Edgar: "It's okay Bryan is a trustable person I promise and if he's not I'll cut my tongue." (smiles)

Veronica- "Very well let's go."

They walked to Bryan's car and Bryan drove off

Katherine: "Any news on David?"

Edgar: "No, but don't worry we will find him soon."

Katherine: "Sigh."

Edgar: "So how are your wounds?"

Katherine: "It's fine."

Edgar: "Well at least Veronica is gone now and we can monitor you less."

Katherine: "You don't have to watch over me anymore I'm safe now that Veronica has lost her memories."

Edgar: "Yes, but we don't know for how long."

Katherine: "Just enjoy your vacation for now."

Edgar: "If that's what you want then I'll be watching you from further distance."

Katherine: "Sigh, whatever."

Chapter 11: Cheating

"Is sex so wrong when it's in the name of love?"

Bryan and Katherine went to play hockey together Katherine fell on Bryan a lot because she doesn't know how to skate very well. They laughed and had a great time then they hit their locker rooms. Katherine undressed and Bryan undressed she turned on the shower when out of the blue Bryan was there standing naked. Katherine stared at him

Katherine: "What?"

Bryan: "I try and try, but no matter what I can't resist you." (kisses her lips passionately)

They both showered rubbing each other with soap he grab her ass and licked her breast then he licked her pussy and she moan then he pushed her against the wall and fucked her faster in and out. She moaned Bryan ah ah after that things got awkward between them. It seems that she pushed him away and he was very sad. Edgar noticed and sat down with Katherine

Edgar: "So what's going on between you two?"

Katherine: "We had sex and it ruined the friendship."

Edgar: "Jeremy doesn't have to know, but you two cannot talk to each other anymore."

Katherine: (sighs) "I know."

Chapter 10: Alliance

"People came out of their mother's womb growing to see that we are all alone, but it is only through experiencing strong affections towards each other and a strong friendship that we can trick ourselves to thinking that we are not so alone in this cold world."

Tami was desperate she was about to lose David. The pain in her heart drove her to come to Veronica. She thought that since Veronica was so vindictive she can help her win David. Veronica apparently knew some voo-doo magic and can help Tami. But in return Tami has to give Veronica her life. Tami desperately agreed to it. The next morning when David woke up he was Tami and Tami was David. They both switch bodies except Tami chained herself and hid the key.

David in Tami's body: "What is this going to accomplish?"

Tami in David's body: "My love I don't have time to talk I want you to think of a very peaceful thing."

David: What?"

Tami: "Think of it and then let my feelings flow through you and you will understand how much I love you."

So David did that then he had a rush of tears dripping like a storm down his face. He felt so guilty he didn't know Tami loved him truly all this time he was being a bad person for loving two woman. But it was too late their bodies switched back after David found out and then she switched on a bomb that will kill everyone in the room in 5 minutes.

Tami: "With my last breath I have 3 words to tell you I love you."

She passed out dead before the explosion

4 minutes, 30 seconds David yelled help! then the CIA came they found him and took him to a safe location and told him to wait for Edgar to come and get him

After the death and explosion the voo-doo spell drain Tami's life force just before she died and transfer it to Veronica

Now Veronica is a lot stronger

The explosion cause the CIA to find them

Chapter 11: They found David

"In life there are people that let things go and then there's me."

Edgar: "Hello? yes? you found David! I'm on my way! Katherine I have to go!"

Katherine: "Let me come with you!"

Edgar: "I'll make sure that he's safe. I'll come right back promise."

Katherine: "Okay."

Edgar took David and drove.

David: "I want your CIA agents to wipe my memory and take me back to my home town in Alaska."

Edgar: "Why?"

David: "I feel so guilty being here Tami's death opened my eyes."

Edgar: "Is that what you truly want?"

David: "Yes."

Edgar: "I promise Katherine that I'll bring you back though."

David: "Tell her that I escaped and you couldn't find me, but the CIA got me out safely and they gave me food."

Edgar: "Your family in Alaska has money right?"

David: "Don't worry they do and I saved some money to go back home."

Edgar: ."Okay hmm stay at my house for awhile and I'll get you a private airplane in the meantime stay hidden."

David: "Thank you."

Edgar arrives at Bryan's house.

Katherine: "Where is David?"

Edgar: "The CIA saved him, but he escape knowing that I was coming to pick him up. "

Katherine: "Is he wounded? was he scared? how is he going to survive?!"

Edgar: "The CIA gave him a backpack with everything he needs to survive."

Katherine: "BUT!"

Edgar: "I know I promise you that I'll bring him back, but he doesn't want to come back and we cannot force him to."

(Katherine cries)

Edgar: "I'm sure he's safe when he's ready he will come back to us I promise this time I mean it." (smiles)

Chapter 12: David

"Does time really heal all wounds or is our mind trying to cover it up to preserve our sanity? Even though the pain heals does it really leave?"

(Edgar and David talk)

David: Even though Tami was crazy seeing her die in front of my eyes was unbearable that opened my eyes I don't love Katherine anymore after what I gone through with Tami. I don't love Katherine I can never bring myself to having those strong affections for her anymore

Edgar: That's good to hear

David: So while I was gone how's Veronica?

Edgar: She has no memory and Bryan is helping her out with the blanks in her mind

David: How did she lose it?

Edgar: I got a memory eraser pill from the CIA

David: Oh cool so now Katherine is safe

Edgar: Yes, but she has grown on me so I'm going to continue monitoring her more also something came up…

David: What?

Edgar: It seems that Bryan is too close to this mission he has fallen madly in love with her

David: What does Jeremy have to say about all of this?

Edgar: Jeremy left for abroad he won't be back for another year

David: Oh, well I guess he has 365 chances to get rid of his feelings for her I wish him the best of luck

Edgar: It's good to see that you haven't changed I thought you would come back a scar man

David: I thought that too at first, but then Tami grew on me

Edgar: Sorry she died you know that we had no choice right?

David: Yes, I know I just wish I can do it all over again I want to marry her (sigh)

Edgar: Time heals all wounds

David: Very true I see that you haven't changed (smiles)

Edgar your airplane is here to take you to Alaska

David: Goodbye Edgar

(As soon as he got on that airplane his memory was wiped and he fell asleep till he got there)

Chapter 13: Bryan

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

The next day Veronica and Bryan seem to be enjoying each other's company. Bryan had moved onto Veronica, but deep inside he still loves Katherine. Katherine and Edgar spent time together and Edgar helped Katherine with all the troubles she had on her mind. Bryan kept a watchful eye on Veronica to see if she would remember. But to Veronica it seemed that Bryan love her and so Veronica love him. One night they were both eating diner and she kissed him. He didn't know what to do so he let it happen. Through out the entire night she would seduce him. He tried not to do anything about it, but when she got mad and wanted to leave. He knew that he had to watch over her so he grabbed her and they had sex for 4 hours. He wasn't feeling very good about his heart ache for Katherine. After a couple of weeks Veronica told Bryan that she is late. Bryan stared at her and she showed him the + sign.

Bryan: "I have to go"

Veronica: Bryan!

(Bryan left)

Chapter 11: Jeremy

"I'm back love."

Jeremy came back early he kissed Katherine passionately. He was eager to catch up on things so Katherine sat down and told him. He took the news in quite well then he took her to a restaurant. After a couple of months her guilt tore her to pieces she consult Edgar once more.

Edgar: "Katherine, do the right thing."

Katherine: "I don't know what the right thing for him is."

Edgar: "Well there's another option"

Katherine: "Tell me please."

Edgar: "Well…you have to make him break up with you."

Katherine: "Edgar, I need you to do me a favor."

Edgar: "What is it?"

Katherine: "Teach me how to be repulsive."

Edgar: "Well eat with your mouth open and break wind."

Katherine: "I'm being serious." (frowns)

Edgar: (sigh) "Allright, but after this unholy business I cannot tolerate being your friend no longer for I have so much guilt when I look into your eyes."

Katherine: "That's fair enough I would do the same."

Edgar: "Okay so Jeremy really hates and from there it started Edgar had told Katherine everything she needs to know on how to repulse Jeremy. Things that Jeremy would never tell her. She swore she'll never tell Jeremy that Edgar told her any of this. So for the next couple of months she would do what Edgar suggested. It worked finally."

Jeremy: "Katherine you changed so much from when I was gone and I'm sorry to say this, but your not the girl I fell in love with anymore we have to end this relationship."

Katherine: "At least were ending it on good terms by the way I have a favor to ask of you?"

Jeremy: "Sure."

Katherine: "Let's not talk to each other anymore."

Jeremy: "Are you sure?"

Katherine: "Yes I am."

Jeremy: ( sigh) "Fine I will do it."

Chapter 12: Veronica

"People made what I am and even though you think that it's an excuse well try living in my shoes for a day."

I woke up my memories came back I remember everything now. There's a deep hatred burning inside me. Even

if I do love Bryan everyone is going to pay for what they have done to me muhahaha! Bryan came to her

house she opened the door. As soon as he entered her room she knocked him out. She tied him up and put his

body in the back of her trunk. Afterwards she drove him to an abandon warehouse. She tired him to the pole

and then covered his mouth. She revealed to him that she remembers everything and that everyone is going to

pay. Slowly one by one she kidnapped Katherine, Edgar, and Jeremy. They were all tied up she decided to

uncover their mouth to have some fun with them.

Veronica: "How dare you guys deceive me!"

Jeremy: "We all knew you were too crazy at least we didn't kill you!"

Veronica: "Bryan I thought we had something, but you are just a piece of trash! (slaps him) and Katherine

tonight in front of everyone they are going to get a front row center of you getting tortured to death

MUHAHAHAHA!"

Bryan: "I love you and those months that you lost your memory I felt like you were Veronica again the sweet Veronica that I."

Veronica: "Pause! shut up you liar you were only with me so that you can keep Katherine safe! The world

revolves around her I know I'm not stupid!"

Edgar: "What will you do after you torture her? You know if your stupid enough to break the law then your stupid enough to get caught."

Veronica: "I have a lot of money after I escape I will move to a different state and no one will find out."

Edgar: "Is it worth it Veronica? you can't run away every time you."

Veronica: "Shut up! you all treat Katherine so great well when I'm done with her she'll be nothing

muhahahha!"

Bryan: "Veronica how about we run away together. Your going to be awfully lonely being an outlaw so why not spend it with someone who truly loves you. We can start a family together with our baby."

Veronica: "I'm not falling for your lies anymore!"

Bryan: "I'm not lying I love you very much and to prove it search my left pocket."

(It was the pill that Edgar gave to him for protection against Veronica incase she regain her memories. The pill

gives anyone that takes it super powers for 10 minutes)

Veronica searched his left pocket

Veronica: "What is this?"

Bryan: "It's a pill that is highly deadly if she takes it then she'll die slowly in agony."

Veronica: "Why do you have pills of death?"

Bryan: "The CIA told me to design it that's the prototype feed it to Katherine and we can end this nightmare

then we can spend our entire life together. Veronica you deserve to be treated like a queen."

Jeremy: "What are you doing man?! how can you betray us! Not cool!"

Bryan: "Shut up I never liked any of you. What you were doing to poor Veronica was wrong!"

Jeremy: "Your just clouded by love get a grip!"

Bryan: "For the first time in my life I love someone and your just jealous!"

Veronica: "Enough!" (she gave Katherine the pill)

She screamed in agony 10 seconds later she broke free from the ropes with super strength and she used her

speed to untie everyone. She tied up Veronica and everyone congratulated each other on their great acting.

Veronica in fury tried to get the semi automatic gun and shoot them. But Jeremy deflects it causing it to bounce

back and hits Veronica. That was the end of it the CIA came to clean up the mess. In the helicopter the CIA

agents, Edgar and Bryan wiped out their memories so they don't remember any of this nor would they

remember Edgar and Bryan. Edgar and Bryan tucked them in their beds. Bryan kissed Katherine's forehead and

held her hand.

Bryan: "I love you so much goodbye forever." (cries and leaves)


End file.
